Amor vincit omnia
by DJ-TigerFox
Summary: A year after they met, Tiger and Crunch are on a holiday when all goes wrong. sequel to It Started With Toast. warning, body-swap
1. prologue

Tiger was having the time of his life. Drake had vanished off with that muscled lombax of his, Kai had not shown himself for a while. He was flying a small shuttle down to the planet, Crunch in the passenger seat, as they went to his planet-side cabin for a well deserved holiday. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Crunch asked, checking over his hand baggage for the hundredth time that morning.

"I was thinking of a nice picknick, fresh food only, instead of the usual preserved and canned stuff at the station." Crunch grinned softly at that. It meant Tiger was in the mood for a romantic week. "There is this beautiful clearing near the cabin we could go, surrounding a small lake." Tiger continued, landing the ship on a clearing, barely our of sight from the cabin. He leaned over, and kissed Crunch on the mouth, before grabbing his bags and getting out of the shuttle.

Tiger ducked into the kitchen to start cooking, and started preparing lunch, while Crunch started unpacking their clothing, putting the swim wear in a bag with a set of towels. Then he reconsidered, and put a set of clean pants and underwear in, changing into a speedo. Once that was done, he went back to the kitchen, where Tiger was just finishing putting his basket together.

Together, they followed an animal trail behind the cabin, heading to the clearing in silence, Tiger holding the basket in one hand, hand leading Crunch with the other.

Once they arrive at the clearing, the sun stands high above the lake, lighting up the entire lake in a shine. Surrounding the lake, was a small sandy beach, surrounded again by a grassy clearing. That's where Tiger spread the blanket out on the grass. "I hope you're hungry, Love" he said as he pulled out some of his signature Wumpa toast, putting it on a plate before he started preparing egg and bacon sandwiches, putting them on another plate then he set down in Crunch's lap, making sure to wriggle his tails against his crotch as he started feeding him a sandwich, and another, and another.

After lunch, they laid in the grass, enjoying the sun's warmth for a few moments before Crunch went for a short swim to cool off, Tiger just enjoying the view of his muscles getting accented as the fur got matted over it. He drifted off to sleep a little, before He was suddenly soaking wet as a soaked Crunch went to gently lay top of him.

Tiger gave a few colorful curses as Crunch got up and toweled himself dry, before wrapping the furious fox in a towel, drying him off, while also keeping the sharp claws from shredding him. Then they went back to the cabin, Crunch now carrying Tiger, kissing him on the muzzle as he walked in an attempt to sooth him.

Once they got back to the cabin, they changed clothing, Tiger getting into a suit, black jacket, black pants, white shirt and orange tie, while Crunch chose for a simple black tank-top and form-fitting black pants. "Tiger," Crunch said as they got back to the living room, "How about we go to the arcade next?" Tiger's eyes lighting up was enough for Crunch to decide he'd made the right choice. Together, they set off to the village.

As they round the corner off of the main street to the arcade, Crunch stopped, and said, "hey love, do you have one minute? I need to check up on a dinner reservation I've made."

"Sure, why not?" Tiger answered, leaning against the front door of the arcade as Crunch turned on his heels and walked back onto the main street. He walked to the restaurant he had his reservation.

"Excuse me, sir." a badger said as he entered the restaurant, "We're not open yet."

"I know, sir. I just wanna discuss details to my reservation. Tonight has to be perfect." Crunch replied.

"Well, in that case, let's see what we can do, mister..." the badger said, fishing for a name

"Crunch." the bandicoot in question told him.

"Ah, reservation for two." the badger jumped to life, "Which table would you like?"

"That one." Crunch said, pointing to the table by the fireplace.

"May I ask the occasion?" the badger asked.

Crunch replied, by pulling out a small square box from his clothes, "make sure everything is perfect, or I'll put you on a plate baked and serve you to some of your customers, got it?"

"Everything cooked perfectly, I understand sir." the badger said, cowering slightly as Crunch made his way back out and to the arcade, where Tiger was still waiting. He gave a quick kiss, before he let Tiger lead him inside. They did a racing game, something called Crash Nitro Kart, before they moved on to the dance mats. Tiger cranked the difficulty up as high as he could, while Crunch kept it at 'hard' as they danced off to near half the songs, before Crunch got off with not a win to his name. Choosing to instead cheer on his boyfriend as he gathered the money to pay for the dinner reservation by betting on the fox winning with other bystanders. Once Tiger had worked up and appetite, the got off the game, and they played a few more games, before they left the arcade, tiger half hanging on Crunch as his legs were completely worn out.

"Time for you to see where I've booked a reservation." Crunch said, kissing his lover on the temple. They got back on the main street, and walked over to the steakhouse he'd visited earlier. "You ready for some of the best meat in town?" Crunch asked, as he held the door open for the three tailed fox.

"Hell yeah." Tiger replied as the same badger from earlier walked up to them. "Welcome to the Old Mill Steakhouse. Can I take you to your seat?"

"Yes please." Tiger said, following the guy to the table in front of the fireplace.

"Would you like something to drink gentlemen?"

"A Coke please." Tiger said, not wanting to get drunk just yet, while Crunch ordered a champagne. Starters were chicken soup, and the main was the local signature steak. Conversation was about everything and nothing and nothing of real import. Then dessert came along, a chocolate mousse with a cookie on the side. Tiger was munching on both cookies when Crunch got up from the table, and sat on one knee besides the table. Tiger followed his movements, feeling excitement bubble in his stomach.

"Tiger Demonfox," he said, "We've had a crazy year together, and I want it to be the first of many. Love of my life," here he popped up a black square box. "Will you marry me?" he popped it open, and inside was a small golden band, with an emerald up top.

Tiger needed half a second to think before he tackled him to the ground, kissing him till they ran out of breath. The yes did not need to be spoken, they both knew it was there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Amor vincit omnia**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, not even the story idea**

Tiger and Crunch finished their dinner with Tiger sitting on his soon to be husband's lap, as they fed each other. Once they were done, they got up and left. Crunch paid, Flexing his topless body, while Tiger took the opportunity to rob the open cash desk while the waiter was distracted by his mate.

On the way back to their home, Crunch led them by the bakery, where Tiger used his newly acquired money to buy every cookie of every flavor the baker had ready and order another such load for the next day.

With Crunch loaded to the very limit of cookies he could carry, they went home. Once home, Crunch's fur was matted with sweat from the heavy exertion of lifting twenty times his weight in cookies up the mountain, but one look at his mate's beaming face and he was ready to double back for more. Crunch put them down in the pantry, before he decided his soaked pants were uncomfortable and he put them in the laundry bin. Then he headed to the shower, winking Tiger as he walked by, who couldn't resist the urge to follow the naked hunk. Tiger caught up, and set up the temperature, while Crunch was undressing him, teasing him everywhere he knew Tiger liked without touching the cock or tail hole. Tiger purred softly as his jacket was pulled off, and he was gently pushed under the warm shower.

Tiger leaned against his mate, as the water cascaded down on them, gently nipping at Crunch's left pec, circling in towards the nipple, while Crunch grabbed onto a support bar to steady himself as he let out a soft moan. Tiger rubbed himself against his mate's front. His own flat stomach that just showed the beginnings of a six-pack, rubbed hard against Crunch's rock hard foot and a half long cock. Tiger bit down lightly, and Crunch launched a sht of pre against the bottom of his muzzle, before pulling him off, and lifting his mate around the waist. He gave Tiger a soft kiss on the lips, and the fox responded immediately by opening wide, poking his mate's tongue once to coax it into action.

Crunch responded by exploring again every crevice of his mate's mouth, as their tongues danced around each other. While his mate was distracted, he then soaped his entire upper body before washing it off his hands. He spread some oil on his paw, pushed the first finger into his mate, all the way to the knuckle. Tiger moaned into his mouth, while the bandicoot wriggled deep into his ass. Then he pushed in a second finger, and Tiger nipped at his shoulder to share the pain. Then the second finger went in, and the vulpine bit down. He spread his fingers, in order to stretch out the rest it had had since the morning. Once he was satisfied, he pried his mate loose, who immediately started nibbling and licking all over his muscular upper body. Crunch lifted him up, and then slowly lowered him back down, on the head of his massive shaft. It pushed up against his mate's entrance, and after a little while, his mate opened up, and he slid in ever so slowly.

It took every bit of strength in him not to cum there and then at the sight of his mate in bliss on his cock, but he held it in. his mate had now again latched on to his nipples, and he grabbed his mate's cock, slowly starting to pump his foxhood, which was throbbing with anticipation. Tiger moaned loudly when Crunch loosened his grip, and gravity pulled him the rest of the way down on his cock. "I love you." he said, giving his cock one more pull as the fox came all over him. He came, spewing his white essence all over Crunch. Tiger's muscles clamping all around his cock in turn drove Crunch over the edge, as he came, pumping the contents of his beach ball sized testicles into his mate, which pumped out all around his cock again as he quickly overfilled his lover's ass. His mate's lower body was covered white well before he was done cumming.

They let the shower clean them, before toweling each other off. Then Crunch walked them up to his bedroom, where he laid his mate down on the bed, before getting on his knees and elbows, hovering over his lover.

"Tiger, are you ready?" he asked, aligning himself again, waiting for a nod, before forcing it up his ass again, taking a moment to swallow a fertility pill, before thrusting up his ass hard. He held Tiger down in place before setting that rough pace they both loved so much. As his mate came close to coming, Crunch squeezed his cock off do prevent that, and they kept going at it roughly, with Tiger's hands exploring every inch of muscle he could find. He kept going as the pill caused his cock to grow slightly. Tiger was a moaning mess of pleasure, spasming all around him by the time Crunch felt it rising. Even more than he had held earlier, as his balls had grown to the size of car tires. They were close to a size he knew would mean he could keep coming indefinitely, so he knew he was about to stuff his mate for a few hours. As he came, he let go of his fox, letting him cum as well, and they both unleashed their essense into and over eachother, until they were both a white mess.

Crunch dropped himself to the side before his legs would give in, as he kept cumming, fully coating the floor, as they both slowly passed out.

The next morning, Tiger woke up because of a snore. _Crunch doesn't snore. _He though, getting up, _nor drool. _He shook his mate, and his mate sat up with a "wha?"

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, and he got an unintelligent mumble. "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

******Amor vincit omnia**

******Chapter two**

******Disclaimer: Own nothing, not even the story idea**

Crunch woke up to a cold bed. Assuming Tiger had gotten out of bed, he tapped that way anyway to make sure, but felt only air. _Am I on the wrong side of the bed? _He reached the other way, and his hand pressed against a wall. _There is no wall next to the bed... _and Crunch sat up with a blood curdling scream. Opening his eyes, he saw he was nowhere near his own bed. He got up, feet dangling above the floor. _Why is everything so big? _He scavenged through the closets, and finally came across something he liked, before getting in front of a mirror, and nearly suffering a heart attack. There, in the mirror, looking back at him, was that wimp, Crash. Getting dressed, he quickly rushed home. Coco calling after him: "Where are you going, crash?

"Get out of my house!" He heard Tiger yell as he heard objects crash into the wall, before a bowl came out the window and right at him. Blocking it with his paws by reflex, he was flung back from the force of it. Then he saw himself running out of the house, Tiger yelling "And stay out."

Crunch approached the house, grabbing the spare key below the flower pot, and getting in. then he hugged the fox from behind, who was in the kitchen, looking for something to munch on. "Don't touch me." Tiger said, "I've been having a very bad morning, runt."

"You had a bad morning?" Crunch grunted, "I woke up in the wrong body, in the wrong bed, in the wrong fucking house. Look at me, I'm a total wimp. My entire life of training, gone."

"Crunch?" Tiger said, "Is that you?

"It's me, love." Crunch replied, "Gonna help me get my body back?"

"Hell yeah" Tiger said, "You're supposed to be my big meaty hunk. Let's see if anyone knows anything about this."

"Maybe AKU AKU might know something." Crunch suggested.

"Hate to think that the piece of wood might be useful." Tiger answered, "But it's worth a try." he said, breaking free from Crunch with far too much ease. "Let's go find the living surfboard."

Coco and Aku Aku were searching the island for Crash, when suddenly, the massive Crunch walked up, talking gibberish. It took them a while, but after a few minutes, they realized it was in fact Crash in front of them. Understandably, Crash seemed quite happy with the change, and went home, while Coco decided she needed a relaxing break, and needed it urgently. She and Aku-Aku went for their usual spot to relax on the beach, then a fuming mad three tailed fox broke through the foliage, followed by what looked like Crash. An ice dart pinned Aku-Aku to the ground. "What did you do to my mate?"

"Me?" Aku-Aku asked, "Nothing. I don't have that kind of magic. And because you ask so nicely, I'll tell you that I can not sense any magic on him."

"Can you reverse it?" Crunch asked, "I want my body back."

"I can try, but it doesn't feel like it." Aku-Aku says, as Crunch starts to glow. The glow dissipates again, but nothing happened. "Too bad, now go pest my brother or something."

"Oh we will" Tiger said, nudging Crunch along. "Come, love. We got more visits to make."

"Sure. Wanna fly the ship?" Crunch asked in return.

"Hell yeah."

"Cortex" the black mask yelled, "you ruined six plans in a row! This is your final chance. Lucky seven or you're FIRED.

"Does that in or exclude the current plan to terminate that blasted bandicoot?" Cortex replied.

"What's the plan?" Uka-Uka asked.

"I built this machine" Cortex replied, leaning against it, "and used it to swap Crash's and Crunch's body to prevent them both from using their usual fighting techniques against us. We should have an easy fight on our hands now."

"So YOU DID THIS!" Tiger yelled as he stormed in, and grabbed Cortex in a choke hold, "Give me back my mate, NOW!"

"O... kay... just... let... me..." Cortex choked out, just as the machine blew to bits.

"No need to thank me." A blue bandicoot called, always a pleasure to cause a pandemonium, before his shape fell apart into a cloud of snow.

"FIX IT" Tiger ordered.

"I can't." Cortex replied, "I burned the blueprints"

"Then you're not worth my time." Tiger said, changing his grip and applying some rotary force until he heard a snap.

"That's one way of getting rid of dead weight." Uka-Uka said. "who wants to take his place as my chief of staff?"

"Depends, Can you give my mate his body back?" Tiger countermanded.

"I'm sorry, no. I can't." Uka-Uka answered.

"Then no deal. Goodbye." and with that, Tiger marched out, ushering Crunch along with him.

"So... what are we gonna do now?" Crunch asked, "I'm stuck being a wimp!" They'd landed their ship hear Wumpa village. So far, it had been a disaster. "All my years of training. Gone... guess all that's left is going back to training."

"I'll stay with you, Crunch." Tiger said, hugging his mate, "I'll help you, get it all back. I promise." he kissed the small bandicoot. "I swear. I love you, Crunch."

"I love you too." Crunch replied, hugging Tiger tightly, crying lightly into his mate's shoulder. That night, Tiger lifted Crunch to bed, and they cuddled together, as tiger once again vowed not to leave his now vulnerable mate alone in this. He needed this bandicoot, and for the first time, he really felt that this bandicoot also needed him, and he would not let his mate down, even if it would get rough, and with that thought firmly in his mind, Tiger drifted off to sleep


End file.
